


Collegues

by MissHammer



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, Gift Exchange, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my gift to Grivon for the G/B Valentine Gift Exchange on Doctor_Tailor community, run on the last February. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Collegues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



> This was my gift to Grivon for the G/B Valentine Gift Exchange on Doctor_Tailor community, run on the last February. :)


End file.
